The present invention relates generally to display devices and, more particularly, to a mounting device by which a plurality of three-dimensional consumer articles can be attractively displayed while still intact in their original packaging.
Virtually countless numbers of consumer articles are packaged for retail sale in display packages basically comprising a supporting card on which the consumer article is mounted so as to be visible when displayed on a conventional retail store rack, case, shelf, or other display structure. Typically, the supporting card provides the two-fold function of serving as a hanger for the packaged article it carries, while also bearing printed text and artwork intended to visually attract consumers. One of the most common forms of retail packaging of the aforementioned type are so-called "blister" packages wherein the packaged consumer article is contained within a transparent plastic enclosure conformed substantially in shape and size to the article, the plastic enclosure with the contained article being affixed to the forward face of the supporting card to project outwardly therefrom and thereby prominently display the packaged article.
While it is desirable to a retailer selling such packaged articles to afford maximum exposure to the supporting card in order to achieve optimal benefit of its intended function in attracting consumers, the supporting card and the plastic "blister" enclosure for the packaged article normally has no value at all to the consumer and it therefore is typically discarded immediately following purchase.
Occasionally, however, such packaged articles may quickly achieve collectible status among a segment of the consuming public to whom the value of the articles is enhanced or maximized if the articles are retained intact in their original packaging. By way of example, but without limitation, metal die-cast reduced-scale automobile models of authentic racing stock cars have in recent years become highly collectible items to racing memorabilia collectors. Likewise, another sports-related consumer item which has become highly popular among sports memorabilia collectors in recent years are miniature figurines of current and past baseball, football, and basketball superstars. In each case, such articles which remain in original condition intact in their original packaging have substantially escalated in market value several times their original retail price. Unfortunately, in contrast to the retailer's marketing desire to maximize exposure of the supporting card of such packages, a collector's primary interest is in the packaged article itself and the packaging is an inconvenience and annoyance which the collector endures only in order to maximize the collectible value of the article. In particular, most collectors are not content to simply place such collectible item in a suitable storage container or location but, rather, naturally desire to display their collection. However, when collectible articles are maintained in their original packaging, the packaging makes it difficult, if not impossible, to neatly and compactly display a sizable collection and, further, tends to detract from the attractiveness of any such display.